Of Myths and Legends
by Ability King KK
Summary: Eusine wants to look for Suicune, but Will and Morty have other plans.


**Time for another one-shot featuring everybody's favorite Masked Magic Esper, Will! And like the last one, this will also feature Morty and Eusine. This will be my forth Will one-shot. One more and I'll have the most posted on the site :3**

**-:-**

"Will, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course I am! I'm telling you, Morty, Eusine needs to get off of this Suicune obsession of his and this is the best way to do it!"

Elite Four member, Will, and Ecruteak Gym Leader, Morty, were walking towards the Bell Tower where their mutual friend, Eusine, was most likely trying to find clues on the whereabouts of the Legendary Pokémon, Suicune. Will had a big grin on his face as he thought of how his plan was foolproof, while Morty was dreading the fit Eusine was going to have.

"Will, you know Eusine will not go for this. He will not leave Johto to go to Sinnoh and you know why," said the blond.

"That's why I have a little piece of information he might like," grinned Will, gaining a confused look from Morty.

The two entered the tower to indeed see Eusine looking over scrolls and scriptures about Suicune.

"Grr, no matter how much research I do, it just doesn't seem to be enough! Why, Suicune? Why will you not appear before me?" cried the Mystery Man.

"Maybe it don't swing that way!" yelled Will, a grin on his face still.

"Shut up, you perverted idiot!" snarled Eusine, glaring at the masked Elite. "And what do you bloody want!"

"We were invited to a party at the Pokémon League HQ in Sinnoh, Eusine," said Morty.

"Courtesy of my brother, Lucian!" grinned Will.

"Are you two insane? I can't leave Johto! Suicune could appear anywhere in the region and I will not miss it!" exclaimed Eusine, going back to his data.

Morty gave Will an I-told-you-so look, but Will just smirk as he begun to toss the bait.

"That's too bad, Eusine. Especially considering that there was a Suicune sighting in Sinnoh not too long ago," said the Masked Magic Esper.

Eusine slowly looked up from his text to look at Will.

"…What?"

"From what little Anabel told me, her boyfriend saw Suicune, again, in Sinnoh as it rescued a Nurse Joy's children and their Drifloon," explained Will.

"I didn't know your sister had a boyfriend," said Morty.

"What do you mean by "Again"?" growled Eusine.

"Didn't you know? I'm sure I've mentioned it a few times. Anabel's boyfriend is Ash Ketchum!" grinned Will. His grin got a little bigger when he saw Eusine's eye start to twitch in annoyance.

"Him…" said Eusine, his voice filled with venom and jealousy.

"That right there should prove to you that Suicune is in Sinnoh, Eusine. This is what…Ash's third sighting of Suicune?" questioned Morty.

"From what Anabel has heard from Ash, he's seen Suicune a total of five times. First on the lake near New Bark Town, then at the Bell Tower, next in Celebi's Forest, then at the Valley Windworks in Sinnoh, and lastly, ash saw a shiny Suicune in Crown City where it acted like a guardian!" explained Will.

"Grr, let's get going then!" growled Eusine as he stomped towards the door.

"Go where?" smirked Will.

"To Sinnoh! I will not let that Ketchum boy show me up!" yelled Eusine, slamming the door behind him.

It was silent for a minute or so before Will turned to Morty.

"Now do you believe that he's too obsessed?"

Morty could only groan in exasperation.

-:-

It took a few days to arrive to Sinnoh from Johto by boat, but Will assured Morty and Eusine that it was worth it. The three arrived at Lily of the Valley Island where the Pokémon League Sinnoh Division was. Upon entering, the three saw that some of the other guests were already there.

"Will. Glad to see that you've made it safely," said a tall glasses wearing, lavender-haired man in a magenta suit as he approached the three.

"We would have been here sooner, Lucian, but the Suicune Lover here was giving us trouble," said Will, pointing at Eusine, who was glaring back at the magician. Eusine went off to mingle with the other guests and to stay away from Will.

"I see. Will, I hope that you will be on your best behavior. You know how Cynthia is when things don't go her way," said Lucian.

"She's probably one of the only women I actually hate," grumbled Will.

"That's a surprise. I didn't actually think you could hate a woman," smirked Morty.

"If you only knew how Cynthia is like. Come on. I'll introduce you to Volkner and Flint. They'll tell the hell Cynthia gives them."

Will led Morty over to the spiky blond and the afro'd redhead who were talking to each other in one of the corners of the room. As they got closer, Flint noticed them and waved them over.

"Hey, Will! Long time no see!" grinned the Fire Elite. "How are things back in Johto?"

"Aside from Karen still being "depressed" over me being with Clair, everything's going pretty well," said Will. He then slung his arm over Morty's shoulders. "I'm sure you know Ecruteak City's Gym Leader, Morty. He's my best friend and rival, like how Volkner is with you!"

"Hear that, Volkie! They're like us!" grinned Flint.

Volkner and Morty shrugged off the two hyper Elites' arms and gave them stern glares.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Volkie?" growled Volkner.

"You let Jasmine call you that sometimes," frowned Flint.

"There's a reason for that," growled Volkner.

"I was wondering why Jasmine looked happy at the last Gym Leader meeting. So you're the mysterious boyfriend she has, huh?" questioned Morty, turning to Volkner.

"What's it to you?" questioned Volkner, starting to feel protective.

"Jasmine's always been a shy girl for as long as I've known her. Whitney and Erika have tried to get her to come out of her shell, but never really got progress. I'm just glad she's found someone to make her happy," smiled Morty.

Volkner turned away, feeling a bit embarrassed that he was getting jealous over someone who was just looking out for Jasmine's welfare.

"So what happened with that other guy I saw with you when you walked in?" asked Volkner, wanting to change the subject.

"Eusine? That idiot walked off somewhere. I wouldn't be surprised if he left already and started traveling through Sinnoh," said Will.

"Why's that?" asked Flint.

"Eusine is a bit…obsessed with the Pokémon Suicune," started Morty.

"A bit is an understatement. Try completely obsessed!" added Will.

"The only reason he's here in the first place is because Will told him that Suicune was sighted in Sinnoh," finished Morty.

"I don't think it's the only reason now," said Volkner, a blank look on his face.

Will, Morty, and Flint looked over to where Volkner was looking to see Eusine talking with Cynthia over near the buffet table and by the looks of it, they were really enjoying each other's company.

"Oh. My. Arceus," said Will, a look of horror on his masked face.

"This can't be good. Cynthia's going to kill him with her talks about myths," said Flint, shaking his head. "The poor bastard."

"Actually he's used to talks on Pokémon Mythology. I'm an expert on the subject back in Johto," said Morty.

"Yeah, but you don't let it run your life like Cynthia does," muttered Will. "I know I said Eusine needs a woman, but he could do better than Cynthia. As much as Eusine annoys me, we need to save him from a blonde death."

"And how do you propose this?" asked Morty.

Will only gave a mischievous grin.

-:-

"So you're interested in Pokémon Mythology as well?" asked Cynthia.

"Mainly just about Suicune, but I do help my friend out from time to time with some of the other myths of Johto," replied Eusine, taking a sip from his drink.

"Don't you find mythology fascinating?" smiled Cynthia.

"I suppose, but as I said, I focus mainly on Suicune."

"If you want, I can…_turn you on_…to the other myths," said Cynthia with a sly smirk.

Eusine raised his eyebrow and gave the blonde a look of confusion. His eyes then widened a bit when Cynthia opened her coat a little more than it already was, showing even more of her cleavage.

"Miss Cynthia…are you drunk by chance?" asked Eusine.

"Not at all," giggled Cynthia.

Cynthia leaned in closer, but just as she was about to connect her lips to Eusine's…

"Eusine! Run away!"

…Will came up and pulled Eusine away.

"What the hell are you doing?" yelled Eusine, glaring at the Psychic Elite. The yelling gained the attention of the other partygoers.

"I'm saving your life! You can do way better than her, Eusine. She'll eat you out of house and home!" exclaimed Will, earning him a glare from the blonde Champion.

"What did you just say?" demanded Cynthia.

"You heard what I said, glutton! I will not let you make my friend's friend starve!" said Will. Lucian could only facepalm at what his brother was saying, while Flint was holding in his laughter.

"I am not a glutton!" yelled Cynthia.

"Hey, Cynthia, they put out ice cream and other sweets on the buffet table," said Will.

"Where?" questioned excited Cynthia, turning to the table. When she realized she was just tricked, she turned back to glare at Will.

"I rest my case, glutton," grinned Will.

"Will, I think we better get out of here," said Morty when he reached Will's position.

"How come?"

"Well the fact that Cynthia looks like a Camerupt right now could be more than enough reason."

Sure enough, Cynthia's face was red with rage as she glared daggers at Will. It didn't take long for Will to get the message.

"So it is! Lucian, this was an awesome party and I thank you for getting us invites," grinned Will, ignoring that his brother's eye was now twitching in irritation and that Cynthia cast a glare towards the Sinnoh Psychic Elite. "Time to take our leave, fellows!"

Will grabbed hold of Morty and Eusine and made a mad dash for the exit, an enraged Cynthia hot on their tail screeching to the high heavens.

"Get back here, damn it!"

-:-

"I really hate you right now, Will."

"Don't be like that, Eusine. I saved your life back there."

When they were far enough ahead of Cynthia, Will had his Xatu use Teleport to warp them back to the boat. Will, Morty, and Eusine were traveling back to Johto at the moment.

"I did not need saving. Because of you, I will most likely never be allowed back in Sinnoh. I didn't even have a chance to look for Suicune!" cried Eusine.

"Eusine, Suicune is the reincarnation of the North Wind. It's not going to stay in the same place all the time," sighed Morty. He then turned to Will. "I hope you know that Lucian will most likely kill you after that stunt you pulled."

"Hey, Lucian's the one who told me about Cynthia being a glutton in the first place. He should be glad that I didn't mention that little fact," shrugged Will. "Besides, Lucian won't be in too much trouble with Cynthia. He's always been a goodie-goodie…though I do expect him and Lorelei to have a few naughty nights."

"Okay, we really did not need to know that," said Morty, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"And how the hell would you know something like that about your brother?" questioned Eusine, giving Will a disturbed look.

"…I'm psychic?"

"…Please tell me you're joking," stated Morty.

"Dude, have you seen Lorelei? If I was married to her like Lucian is, I'd be doing stuff with her that would make the writers of the Karma Sutra blush!" said Will with a lecherous grin.

Morty and Eusine could only sweatdrop. While Will was busy fantasizing, Morty turned his attention to Eusine.

"You didn't really want to be with Cynthia, did you?"

"…No. She was a little to forward for my tastes. I picture myself with a woman who doesn't have her chest hanging out at all times," replied Eusine.

"Heh, you're just like Will with your tastes," grinned Morty. Eusine gave him a look of shock.

"Are we talking about the same Will?"

"Eusine, he's with Clair, probably one of the least "forward" people we know. He may be lecherous at times, but he'd never stray away from Clair."

"And the fact that she wears an outfit that shows off her body as if she's wearing nothing at all has nothing to do with it?" deadpanned Eusine.

"Eusine, Will isn't the idiot you think he is. He can be serious when he has to be, especially when it concerns his family and friends."

"…True. I remember when he threatened that boy who was making lewd comments to Anabel that one time she visited back home in Ecruteak. He was actually scarier than Lucian," shuddered Eusine, remembering the event.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Will, regaining focus.

"Nothing important," said the Mystic Seer. "Hey, since we couldn't stay at the party until the end, how about we have a party of our own when we get home? We could even invite Clair, Dahlia, Anabel, and Ash."

"I say we go for it! How 'bout you, Eusine, or will you be going back to your Suicune Search?" questioned the Masked Magic Esper as he narrowed his masked eyes at the Mystery Man.

"…I suppose I could take a break from my search," sighed Eusine. Will gave off a huge grin.

"About time you started having fun!" exclaimed Will, slinging his arm around Eusine's shoulders.

"I'm starting to regret this already," muttered Eusine.

Will and Morty only laughed at Eusine's "misfortune".

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Probably not as good as 'Johto Elite Four's Morning Surprise' and 'Spiritual Lyrics', but I hope it was satisfactory to you Will, Morty, and Eusine fans out there.**

**I'm sure people remember that Eusine really didn't like Ash a whole lot due to how the young boy saw Suicune and Ho-oh before he could. Unfortunately for Eusine, Will likes to use this bit of information to get under his skin.**

**I somehow unintentionally made Will and Morty's friendship similar to Flint and Volkner's. Only difference is Flint's not a lecher and Morty isn't brooding all the time.**

**I figured with their jointed interest in myths, I'd put in some partial Aeonshipping AKA Eusine x Cynthia. Of course this was only for a setup to some comedy and will most likely never appear again.**

**Speaking of Cynthia, how she's not a fat woman, I'll never know. In one of the more recent Sinnoh Arc episodes that was shown over here, Team Rocket are trying to sell Cynthia some food so they can get other customers who'd buy the food if the Champion did. Needless to say, Cynthia is having a hard time choosing what to get and she sounds like she's in ecstasy when she says they all look so good. I'm all for a woman with an appetite, but I find it just a little weird if they seem to be turned on by food.**


End file.
